New Guardian?
by MusicFanfic023
Summary: Follow Kaika Aya, a 6th grader and a cold heartless person..or is she? She has charas but she holds a dark secret that the Guardians are trying very hard to find it out. Also will she ever fall in love with a certain neko boy?


A spring breeze entered the bedroom of 6th grader, Kaika Aya. Aya squirmed in her bed, annoyed by the spring light entering her room. She finally get used to the sunlight and opened her pale blue eyes. She stretched a bit and jump into the shower. Aya looked at her reflection, a white button-up shirt with black blazer buttoned up. A red tie to complete the top look and a red plaid skirt with black Mary James and long white socks that reached up to her thighs and it completed her look with her long flowing light brown hair that reached her mid-back. When she entered through the school gates, she heard many whispers but ignored them and walked straight to the principal office, Tsukasa Akamawa.

"Ah, so you must be the new student in school, Kaika Aya. Hope you will like here at Seiyo Elementry."Tsukasa said to Aya when she entered his office.

"This is your schedule, if you have any problems be feel free to ask the 'Guardians'." Aya raised an eyebrow.

"Guardians? Who are they?" Aya asked.

"Guardians are like the student council, they protect the school and keep the students safe. They also handle all of the school affairs." Tsukasa replied calmly. _Hmmm.. Guardians eh? Interesting..._ Aya bowed to Tsukasa and left the office.

"Look like the Guardians will be expanding again." Tsukasa said, sipping his tea. Aya is joining the 'Star' class and arrived at the classroom in the nick of time. She knocked on the door and a teacher appeared before her. The teacher appeared to have a really messy orange hair and his clothing is really messy.

"Ah, you must be the new student, Kaika Aya, right?" the teacher asked. Aya nodded her head and the teacher stepped back into the classroom and cleared his throat.

"Ermm, we just so sudden to have a new student joining us." the teacher said, silencing the whole class with gasps.

"Come in!" Aya walked into the classroom and faced the class. The class is filled with whispers and murmers but Aya just shrugged it off. Aya crossed her arms and faced the class with a bored expression.

"Kaika Aya, 6th grader. Nice to meet you." she said with a monotone.

"Ok Aya, where would you like to sit? Oh and I am Nikaidou Yuu." the teacher said before tripping in mid-air and land face-first on the ground. Aya faceplamed and walked to the third back row and sat near the window. Throughout the lesson, Aya half paid attention to the lesson while looking out of the window. Soon the bell rang for lunch, all of the students rushed out of the doors and went to the cafeteria for lunch. Aya was about to get up when she was approached by a pink-haired girl who sat two seats away from her.

"Hello. I am Hinamori Amu. Nice to meet you, Kaika-san!" she said cheerfully. Aya nodded in understanding and just left the classroom.

"Rude much? She did not talk much at all." the pinkette said in frustration.

"Now, now she is just like the past you maybe she is also stubborn in the inside too and maybe felt lonely." Ran, her shugo chara, floated next to her bearer. Amu just shrugged and tried to locate Aya in the cafeteria. Soon her efforts paid off and found the girl leaning against a pillar just outside the cafeteria with one leg on the pillar and drinking a carton of chocolate-flavoured.

"Hey! I have been looking for you, wanna join me in the Royal Garden?" Amu asked politely.

"Sure... Why not?" Aya replied with a bit of uncertainty in her sentence. Amu chuckled a bit and walked alongside with her. When they reached the Royal Garden, Amu pushed open the doors and walked to the others in the Garden. There the people in there are, Yuiki Yaya, Hotori Tadase, Mashiro Rima and Fujisaki Nagihiko. Aya eyed on them curiously as Amu took a seat around the table.

"Ne Amu, who is that standing there?" the short blonde girl spoke up.

"Oh her? She just joined our class just now, her name is Kaika Aya." Tadase, the blonde, replied. Aya smirked in a way that sent a tiny bit of chill running up their spine.

"Thanks for the nice introduction you gave, kiddy prince." she said, making Amu a bit angry with her while the others opened their mouth in shock.

"What? Angry issues is it?" Aya teased, Amu got up from her seat and tried to grab Aya. But Aya had fast reflexes and went up a tree like a half cat and half fox.

"Oh~ Playing a game of catch aren't we?" Amu gritted her teeth in annoyance while Nagihiko tried to calm her down. Somehow, Aya reminds Amu of a certain blue-haired neko boy.

"Nah, just kidding. Oh yeah forgot to mention." Aya said and jumped onto the ground with perfect landing.

"Are all of you the Guardians?" the Guardians nodded their head.

"Well! Be happy that I am joining you guys too. Come out, Kira, Devi, Aki and Yura." Aya said. A chara floated up and she has fox ears but cat tail. Her clothing consists of a short white sleeveless top with a short blue mini skirt and lavender sneakers and her orange eyes brings out the color of the fox ears and cat tail.

"Hey, I am Kira I represent Aya's dream to be even more Mischevious and a Rebel!" the fox-cat chara said. Next is the chara floating beside her, she appears to be holding a microphone and she is wearing a violet short dress that only reached her upper thighs and black high heels with a music note headband and it matched her bright blueish purple eyes. Her hair is violet in color with black highlights.

"Hi. Name's Yura. I represent Aya's dream to become a singer!" the chara said. Up next is a chara that has a angelic face with yellow-golden eyes and a paler blue top that has a cross at the back and a white short tutu with white stockings. She also has baby angel wings and has white ballet flats. Her hair is also yellow but paler.

"Hi... I am Aki. I represent Aya's dream to be kind and helpful to others." she smiled sweetly. Lastly, a chara shows up, she has baby devil wings and purplish hair with crimson red eyes. Her outfit is a black laced short top and red skirt. She also has a devil tail and black ballet flats.

"Yo! I am Devi! I represent Aya's dream to be devilish and do pranks on others! Hehehehe~" the devil chara chuckled. The Guardians were frozen as stiff seeing the charas and their charas could not be able to sense their presence at all.

"What? How?" Amu asked.

"Unlike you guys who trained with your charas, I trained with the council in Europe as my charas hatched after weeks. After that I transferred to Japan and started into a school before coming here." Aya said.

"Let's go home guys." Aya mentioned to her charas. She character changed with Kira and she has orange ears on her head and a pale orange cat tail. She jumped to a tree then the roof and left. Amu's charas came up to her Ran, Miki, Su and Dia.

"How come we can't feel the presence of them?" Miki asked. Many shrugged with no answers. Just then, Dia floated to Amu and the rest to see her.

"Aya-san has great radiance and she is not joking about joining the Guardians, in truth she is not lonely but something craved her heart to make her feel this way." Dia said with a hint of sadness. Amu suddenly felt a pang of guilt when she heard that, looking down at the ground feeling ashamed and guilty.

"Amu-chan? Are you ok?" Tadase asked her worriedly. Amu shake her head when he asked her that. When she finally looked up, her honey-molten gold eyes are now filled with tears. She gave a sad smile which breaks Tadase's heart and the others felt like many daggers pierced through their hearts.

 **Back to where is Aya is!**

Aya reached at the doorsteps of a huge white mansion, yes she is rich but she kept her identity unknown.

"I am home!" she shouted, putting her shoes aside. She walked to the second floor and into her bedroom, there she jumped to her bed and groaned.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Tomorrow is gonna be the worst ever!" she groaned ever so loudly that her brother, Kaika Jin, can hear her.

"What's the matter little sis?" Jin asked her when he entered her bedroom. Aya gave him a thumbs-down while laying on the bed face-first on the bed.

"Want me to transfer to a school closer to your school? That way I can figure out what's wrong with your day there." Jin suggested.

"Ok..." Aya said grumpily. The next day, Aya this time want to tie her hair into a high ponytail with a white ribbon headband. She wore the uniform and off she goes to hell school. She entered the hall where the assembly will be held to announce the new member of the Guardians. Tadase walked to a mic in front of the stage with the rest of the Guardians seating around in a circle.

"Good morning, we have some news to announce to all of you." Many girls screamed like,

"TADASE! SO PRINCELY!"

"TADASE! I LOVE YOU!"

"PLEASE MARRY ME!"

And so on that Aya had to closed her ears to block out the fangirl's screaming.

"Please settle down." Tadase said. Many girls kept quiet and listen to the announcement.

"Our new Guardian member will be... The heart and that person will be..." Many inhaled their breaths and hold it for a short while.

"Kaika Aya, 6th grader of Star Class." Aya stand up and smirked. After assembly, she was approached by Yamabuki Saaya, a drama queen in the school.

"Hey why does it have to be you new student?! It should be me! Yamabuki Saaya! I am rightful to have the hearts place!" she retorted. Aya gave her a glare that made Saaya wished that she had not made that remarked. During lunch time, Aya entered the Royal Gardens to receive her cape, she tried the cape on and it suits her best.

"Aya!" a voice shouted out. Aya turned around and smirked at the arrival of her brother.

"Your late, brother." Aya remarked. Her brother has the same eye color and same hair color but his hair is a little shaggy. His uniform is similar to the late Jack's Chair, Souma Kukai.

"Wait... BROTHER?!" the Guardian shouted in unison. The siblings turned around and smirked, looks like a family habit/trend/personality.

"Yes, I am her brother, Kaika Jin she says that todays' gonna be the worst which she is right." Jin said

"Wait... Kaika-san-" Tadase tried to ask him something. "Call me Jin, hate formals." Jin said coolly. "And call me Aya, hate honorifics." Aya nearly snapped.

"And yes I attend the same school as the late Jack's chair, Souma Kukai. In fact, I am friends with him." Jin said before he felt a hand tapped his shoulder.

"Yo, Jin!" Kukai showed up behind him and gave his usual grin. Aya walked to her brother and whispered to him something that the others can't make out what.

"Kira, character transform!" she shouted to her fox-cat chara.

"Aye! Aya-chan!" Kira said happily.

"My heart unlock!" Soon Aya was erupted into a white light, after the light has died down, she was wearing a different outfit. Her pony tail is now re-tied into a twin pigtails, she is wearing an outfit similar to Ikuto but different colors, her top is white while her pants is pale blue, her cape is white blueish in color and her shoes is sneakers that is a bit lavender in color.

"Fox Rebel!" she shouted the name of her character transform. She run like a fox all on fours to a certain open area. While the Guardians followed her closely due to the orders of Jin of telling them not to help her. A x-egg showed up and Aya stopped running.

"Phantom Claw!" she swinged her arm and a shadow-like cat paw appeared, stunning the x-egg.

"Fox whip!" There appeared a whip which is SUPPPERRRR long and she tied her whip around the x-egg, making it unable to move.

"Muri! Muri!" the x-egg shouted in desperate. A child appeared above the x-egg.

"I always wanted to run fast like a wind but I kept running slow and can't catch up with the others. I will always run slow and I WILL NEVER MAKE IT!"

"Don't give up so easily! Practice and practice and I am sure you will make it! Giving up your love of running is like giving up your dream and talent!" Aya shouted and made the x-egg stunned.

"Time for cleansing~ Fox roar!" she screamed but her human voice is now replaced with a fox voice. The x-egg squirmed and squirmed but soon it turned normal returned to its owner. Aya un-transformed with Kira and high-fived each other, before Aya collapsed and her brother made it in time to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Did you worn yourself out sis?" he asked gently.

"I...guess so..." she weakly replied. She then lost conscious and was soundly asleep in her brother's arms. The rest of the Guardians looked at her worriedly, Jin sensed their urgency.

"No, she is perfectly alright, she always has this always pushing to the limits of the Character Transform and tiring herself and her body. She was not born weak but she pushed to the limits." Jin explained to them. Aya finally gained her conscious and opened her eyes.

"Owww, what a headache..." Aya said while rubbing her forehead.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Jin said sarcastically. Aya slapped him hard on the cheek that shock the Guardians completely.

"I may be a girl but I have inhuman strength perv"


End file.
